Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron
is the second installment of the Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden series of V-cinema films set concurrently during the series' narrative. It focuses on the character Kaito Kumon as he encounters his high-spirited doppelgänger and works to save him from his family conspiracy. Plot Kaito Kumon continues his search for the Over Lords after being egged on by Ryoma Sengoku. The objective: become stronger. Meanwhile, the heir of a foreign country, Shapool, visits Zawame as part of an inspection, and Kaito discovers this Shapool person is identical to him. Eager for some freedom, Shapool finds Kaito, sedates him and steals his clothes which then he appears before the Beat Riders posing as Kaito. Kouta and the others cannot believe their eyes when they see who they believe to be Kaito dancing with a smile on his face. Shapool then takes Mai to Charmant, where they eat one of the cakes Shapool has baked. Meanwhile, Kaito comes round to find out that a group led by Shapool’s butler Alfred had been looking for Shapool. Being identical, Kaito is mistaken for Shapool and taken by the group. Alfred then deduces Kaito's identity and has found out of Shapool's location, where he contacts Oren to take care of him. Kaito and Shapool encounter each other again, where then Alfred has found them and threatens to kill Shapool, which cause Kaito reminded his darkest past. Kaito protects him and learns of Shapool's story, as well as sharing his own story with Shapool. After finding out that Alfred has taken Zack, Kaito goes after Alfred. As both were transformed and battled each other as Baron and Tyrant respectively, Tyrant unexpectedly corrupted by the Energy Lockseed possessing Helheim's manipulation and became an Over Lord Inves. Yoko later came in and gave the Ringo Lockseed, whom then took it from Ryoma, to Kaito and transformed as Baron Ringo Arms despite the latter would rather turn himself into an Inves. He defeated Tyrant with the Cavaliend Rider Kick before he later destroyed the Ringo Lockseed. In the end, Shapool writes a letter to thank Kaito for saving him from Alfred's threats and taking what Kaito has taught him, to believe in friends and to fight for what is right, before he leaves Zawame City for reuniting with his father. Kaito went to his parents' tomb at a cemetery, and later walks out as the flowers were left onto his parents' tomb. The film ends with an appearance of Lord Baron as a foreshadow to Kaito's dark future. Characters Armored Riders Allies *Kouta Kazuraba *Mai Takatsukasa *Peko *Hideyasu Jonouchi Other characters *Shapool *Ryoma Sengoku *Yoko Minato Villains *Over Lord Inves Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Baron: ***Banana, Mango, Forbidden Ringo **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Tyrant: ***Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Changes:' **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms, Ringo Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Tyrant: ***Dragon Energy Arms Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Kaito's Father: *Kaito's Mother: *Kaito Kumon (child): *Dancer: , , Theme Song *'Unperfected World' by Yutaka Kobayashi Notes *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **''Kamen Rider Baron ***Kamen Rider: Baron ***Lockseeds: LS-08 Banana, LS-11 Mango, ELS-PROTO Dragon Fruits Energy, LS-TABOO Ringo *Lord Baron appears in the end of Kamen Rider Baron as a foreshadow to Kaito, despite not yet existing until near the very end of the TV series. *One of Alfred's guard man previously portrayed Roidmude 103's human form in Kamen Rider Drive, episode 9. **Both of his characters wears suits, and shares the same hair style. *Despite having received his powers up until this point, this is the only time Kouta Kazuraba does not transform into Kamen Rider Gaim since then. *In REAL RIDERS Kaito Kumon Side Story story, Kaito's past is different from this special: While this special reveals that young Kaito was abused by his father and forced to witness his parents' suicides, in the manga, he was sent to an orphanage after his parents weren't capable of raising him, and keeps declining adoption under the assumption that his parents would return, thus theorizing that they died sometime during his days at the orphanage. *There does not seem to be any connection in the story lines between both Gaim Gaiden specials, except for the fact that the Ringo Lockseed that Touka Akatsuki was using to become Idunn, comes into the hands of Yggdrasill, later Kaito. This indicates the fact that Ryoma had took it from her after killing her, and he had Yoko give it to Kaito. *Some of the plot of this movie is loosely similar in premise to Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper, as Kaito is a commoner who stumbles upon a wealthy look-alike and swaps places with him. The variation is that Kaito was an unwilling party to the swap. Errors *In stock footage from the third episode, the stand-by music for Kaito's Sengoku Driver is not heard. *When Oren and Zack transform into their Rider forms, the "Lock On" and stand-by music for their Drivers are not heard. *When Alfred puts the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Driver for the first time, the confirmation noise that plays after a Lockseed goes in is the one for the Sengoku Driver instead of the Genesis Driver. *When Alfred unlocks the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed for the second time, the sound heard is the unlocking sound for a standard Lockseed. *It is not known where Baron and Tyrant even got their motorcycles from in the first place during the bike brawl. *Jonouchi states that he likes the name Gridon, despite not accepting the name until episode 25. **This may be part of Jonouchi learning to accept of the name Gridon before fully accepting it in episode 25. *Kaito refers to Alfred as an Armored Rider as the latter is in fact equipped with a Genesis Driver. **This may be due to the fact that the term "New Generation Rider" was never used by any character in the show proper. *The ending screen makes no reference to Baron's Rose Attacker Lock Vehicle, or the Suika Lockseed he never gave back to Kouta. **This may be because neither showed up in the movie. External links *Official website References Category:Kamen Rider Movies